Heretofore, no process has been known to bond a layer of polypropylene to a layer of ethylene-propylene-diene (EPDM) rubber to form a laminate without the use of adhesives, etc. Accordingly, it has not been known to produce a qlass run strip having a channel shaped gasket of EPDM rubber with a polypropylene wear strip laminated to the base of the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,380 to Colliander relates to a low friction weather seal having a semirigid base member of polypropylene, a tubular sealing member of a thermoplastic elastomer and a thin film of polypropylene or a polypropylene blend which caps all or part of the sealing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,206 to Dochnahl relates to a window guide having a resilient gasket forming a U-shaped channel wherein the glass-engaging portions of the gasket have an anti-friction coating of polytetrafluoro-ethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,964 to Bordner et al relates to a channel-shaped weatherstrip having a sandwich construction composed of a relatively thin outer layer of a relatively hard wear-resistant plastic which is heat-bonded to an inner core of a relatively soft, foamed or expanded plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,983 to McLain et al relates to a spinnerette having a unique molten polymer passageway and gas passageway to supply an inert gas to the center of a hollow fiber as it is extruded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,098 to Hush et al relates to a method and apparatus for curing and reinforcing hose wherein a portion of the hose is cooled so that it is not cured as are the remaining heated portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,062 to Gauchel et al relates to the coextrusion of elongated profile members made of thermoplastic synthetic resins.